Mobile devices such as cell phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs) and the like, have become pervasive in modern society. Although some mobile devices are powered by solar cells and fuel cells, most are powered by batteries, which periodically need recharging or replacement.
To prolong battery life, a standby or “sleep” mode has been used to conserve power when a mobile device was not currently in use. In the sleep mode, some of the mobile device's components are substantially turned off, or arranged in a state that consumes less power from the battery. For example, in the sleep mode, a display for a mobile device could be dimmed or turned off, thereby reducing power consumption and prolonging battery life.
Typically, the sleep mode is entered into when the mobile device is not used for some period of time. The sleep mode is usually exited by some other interaction with the mobile device, e.g., actuating a control, receiving a message, receiving a telephone call, and the like. However, sometimes an interaction with a control can occur inadvertently, such as when the mobile device is jostled by the user.